Tubevision Contest 29
(AMPTV) |venue = , Armenia |winner = "A Little Too Perfect" |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 34 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |pre = 28 |nex = 30 }} Tubevision Contest 29, often referred to as TVC 29, was the twenty-ninth edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Yerevan, Armenia after the victory of the country in the twenty-seventh edition with the song "PreGomesh" by Sirusho. Norway won the edition with "A Little Too Perfect" by Aleksander Width marking the first victory of the country. Participants The submissions opened right when the twenty-eighth edition started. Thirty-four countries confirmed their participation with Indonesia and Uruguay making their debut appearance. It was the first edition to have three semi-finals and also the first edition to have more than 30 participants. Location Yerevan is the capital and largest city of Armenia and one of the world's oldest continuously inhabited cities. Situated along the Hrazdan River, Yerevan is the administrative, cultural, and industrial center of the country. It has been the capital since 1918, the thirteenth in the history of Armenia, and the seventh located in or around the Ararat plain. The history of Yerevan dates back to the 8th century BC, with the founding of the fortress of Erebuni in 782 BC by king Argishti I at the western extreme of the Ararat plain. Erebuni was "designed as a great administrative and religious centre, a fully royal capital." After World War I, Yerevan became the capital of the First Republic of Armenia as thousands of survivors of the Armenian Genocide in the Ottoman Empire settled in the area. The city expanded rapidly during the 20th century as Armenia became part of the Soviet Union. In a few decades, Yerevan was transformed from a provincial town within the Russian Empire, to Armenia's principal cultural, artistic, and industrial center, as well as becoming the seat of national government. With the growth of the economy of the country, Yerevan has been undergoing major transformation as many parts of the city have been the recipient of new construction since the early 2000s, and retail outlets such as restaurants, shops, and street cafes, which were rare during Soviet times, have multiplied. Awards Returning artists * At Sunset have previously represented Tuvalu once. * Caro Emerald has previously represented The Netherlands once. * David Guetta has previously represented France once. * Molly Sandén has previously represented Sweden once. * Natalia Kills has previously represented Ireland once. * Of Monsters and Men have previously represented Iceland once. * Raquela has previously represented Malta twice. * Sia has previously represented Australia twice and France once. * The Saturdays have previously represented Ireland once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Semi-final 3 Final Voting The first, second and third semi-finals were published on 27, 30 January and 3 February 2013 respectively with the results of all three being published on 6 February. The final started on 7 February 2013 and the result was published three days later, on 10 February 2013. Norway was the winner of the edition with Aleksander Width and the song "A Little Too Perfect". This marked the first victory of the country. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions